Visual Contact
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Bar plus reno divided by vincent plus Rufus plus Tseng minus reno minus tseng multiplied by alcahol equals angsty game of truth and dare! RUFUSxVINCENT oneshot cliffy and some madness!


FANDOM: FFVII

PAIRING: Rufus X Vincent (mentions of Reno X Vincent)

GENRE: YAOI (HYF) DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ.

DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FFVII or the affiliations, yada,yada,yada.... i own the heretical plot and SMUT scene...s (*evil mechanical laugh* ooh yeah!) *laughs nervously*

**Note: I dont know if anyone has noticed, but a lot of yaoi escalation sites are disbanding and shutting down.. its been a real bummer ~THANKS TO major peoples FOR MAINTAINING there WONDEFUL Sites! **

**~SPECIAL THANKS TO MEMENEKO-CHAN FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK!ALSO, VENII-POO, THANKS FOR THE HELP WITH THE ITALIAN TO English TRAN.'S. LOVE YA' BOO-BEAR~**

**-~-This story was translated from German. I have full rights from the author to translate this story to English, ergo I'm not the plot maker. I'm the co-writer (for the smut.) :P so, we made this as English as possible to fit the character people.**

Vincent walked his normal path through the forest to his home on the outskirts of the town he had just wondered in for what seemed like an endless hour, a certain primp strawberry blonde promptly following behind him. The vampric prince sighed and glanced over his cloaked shoulder and stared briefly at the blonde following behind him, wondering to himself, just how, he had been coned into bringing the blonde home.

It started with Vincent sitting at his usual seat at his usual bar, being tortured by the red head Turk sitting across from him babbling about the blonde that now walked behind him (at his own little agonizingly slow pace) ranting about how the vice-president of his work place sent him on a stupidly boring job, he initially tried to turn down. At about that point the blonde the red head just finished nagging about promptly put his hand on his underling shoulder "Reno." was the cold statement issued by the soft cherry-blossom lips of the blonde Vincent found himself memorized by. The hair on the back of Reno's neck stood on end, chills racking through his body as he hesitantly turned a nervous smile to the vice-president behind him "R-Rufus.....whatever ya' doin' here...? ahahahahaa.... uh-mm...." the red head cleared his throughts, looking over at Vincent pale and puzzled face, and with some quick thinking, he turned a sly smile at Vincent "Rufus, Mai man.... ya' should be more interested in this lil' beauty ri' here yo." he gestured to Vincent. Rufus stared momentarily "Reno...." he glared at his subordinate, but Reno just kept smiling away at his vice-boss. "every one know 'bout ya' preference yo." Rufus' cheeks tinged pink as the red head continued on "An' Vince ...yo... hes a good one." the red head winked at his vice-boss and turned a smile to the pale man across from him who was glaring daggers with a straight face. Reno hos up and pushed Rufus into his seat across from the raven haired beauty "Y'all have a good time now, yo. I'll be sein' ya' vinny" Vincent sighed and looked at his new company "Sorry about him, he must of had too much to drink." Rufus shook his head "The little..." he trailed off before looking at Vincent "I suppose, since you haven't gotten up, that your staying? Why don't I buy you a drink?" asked Vincent calmly, but Rufus shook his head. "No thank you." Rufus looked around, Vincent raised his hand to the waiter, the skinny and handsom man promptly bringing two drinks to the table. Vincent pushed a dark colored liquid in a tea cup over to Rufus, putting a cup similar to the one he had just pushed to his lips and sipped at it quietly "Its tea." Rufus looked at the cup and at Vincent, who had just set his cup down. Rufus picked the cup up gently and took a long sip, afterward nodding to Vincent a silent 'thank you' passed over to the pale man. Rufus sighed "Im Rufus Shin-Ra. Vice-President of Shin-Ra corperation." the blonde stated blatantly, earning a nod from Vincent "Vincent Valentine..." Vincent chuckled to himself "Ex-Turk." Rufus chuckled to himself as well reaching for his cup of tea again.

After about three hours of each others company, and well over more of their fill of alcohol, they were giggling like school girls and playing a rather naughty game of truth or dare. "Truth...or dare, vinny-bear." Rufus let out, a giggle coming from his mouth at the nickname he gave Vincent about fifteen drinks ago, but Vincent didnt mind, giggling and bubbling with drunkenness "Dare, baby." Vincent gave a smirk as the last few tipsy bystanders left the bar. Rufus smiled "Come over here and kiss me, vinny." Vincent promptly crawled onto the table and gave Rufus a run for his money, sliding himself onto Rufus' lap, wrapping his arms around Rufus' neck, kissing him in almost a painfully chaste kiss. Vincent pulled away, panting lightly "Truth..." Vincent gave a light lick to Rufus' cheek, then continued on "Or dare?" Rufus smiled and wrapped his arms around Vincent waist pulling him closer, whispering into his ear "Dare." Vincent grinned "Touch me more." Rufus didn't even hesitate, nor did he wait for Vincent to finish, his hands traveled to his back and slid downward inside of Vincent pants, and in gripping Vincent ass tightly, he ground his hips upward, rubbing the strained erection confined by his pants against Vincent own arousal, issuing a moan from his new pale mate. Vincent gasped and ground his hips downward as they built a pace, their hands wandering each others bodies as the entered a state of euphoria. A tall male with long hair and a dot in the middle of his forehead approached the new lovers and cleared his throat "Vice-president..." the man sounded irritated as he stared at the blonde and the black haired man making out in the booth. Rufus pulled away from the heated kiss the two had just started and looked up at his subordinate, Vincent latching himself onto the blondes neck and sucking greedily as Rufus spoke "Lesson up tseng." the blonde spoke,his voice horse with passion as he looked up at the tall man. Tseng, as the man was called, sighed and shook his head. "Don't you think...." he looked at the table littered with glasses and beer bottles and sighed, then looked at Vincent "Would you like to take that home,...sir?" Rufus giggled and pulled at Vincent, making him stop "Wanna go to my place?" Vincent sighed out and kissed Rufus' cheek. the blonde giggled "Truth or dare?" Vincent kissed Rufus' lips "Dare." the blonde giggled yet again "My house it is..." he paused, feeling Vincent grind into him. He let out a groan and kissed Vincent softly "One condition, no fun till were there." Vincent whined and looked up at the tall man with the dot in the middle of his forehead and grinned "Okydokie." and with that Vincent got up, tugging Rufus behind him.

The End

_**A/N: hah-aha! The end! *DUCKS FOR COVER***_


End file.
